


a tattoo stuck in my heart (take it all it all it all)

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Translation Available, lapslock, no beta we die like men, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: yunho was the type of person who didn't have any desires to pierce his ears or to have any ink on his body. dating a tattoo artist made him change this mindset and, now, he really wants his boyfriend to give him a tattoo.[info] this fic has been translated intoRussian, courtesy ofVagueSadness!!!
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	a tattoo stuck in my heart (take it all it all it all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VagueSadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagueSadness/gifts).



> i wanted to write hohong and i wanted to write something for my fellow hohong luhvr so i decided to take a [prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/)and write something smol, fast but hopefully cute uwu hope yal like it  
> title from[ the boyz's tattoo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCyZ5TtlW4Q) because, duh, stan the boyz! stream the tattoo mv! have expectations for their comeback in a week! reveal soty!

"can you say that again? slowly this time?"

yunho bit the inside of his cheeks, feeling them burn lightly. there was no reason for him to be this shy about it, it wasn't anything _that_ big of a deal. it just was something really off-brand for him and something he'd never think of saying.

except that now he _really_ wants it, despite being so out of his comfort zone and nothing he's imagined on desiring that bad. "i want you to make me a tattoo."

kim hongjoong was a tattoo artist. he's met him at university, a very cliche story of two people colliding on the halls and somehow often crossing ways after such event. ever since yunho accidentally made the smaller fall and mess up with his portfolio, he's seen him at the cafeteria, at the library, around campus... _everywhere_. and every time he'd greet him, have a small chat and get to know him more and more.

fast forward a few years, and he's now his boyfriend. one who painted on other people's skin for a living, one that had his own body full of permanent colours as well as metallic piercings over his ears and face. things that weren't exactly yunho's thing, but even so, the younger man would never criticize him for any new tattoo or piercing he got. he knew hongjoong was passionate about it and he loved how in love with art in general he was.

besides, they really fitted him. all the tattoos and piercings.

and that got into yunho. how much the older loves tracing lines on the skin of his clients, how focused he was when he designed them, how his mind went wide and travelled as he heard what they wanted to be done on their skin. he was so in love with his art, with his job, that even if the other never ever desired to have any modification in his own body... he started to want it.

it was something special for hongjoong and he wanted a piece of his art in his body.

"are you _sure_?", the white haired man said after a long period of silence, probably not believing what his boyfriend had told him. "like completely sure? you know that's something permanent--"

"yes, hyung, i'm well aware. i still want it."

"for _sure_ sure?", he asked again, still not believing it. it made the other laugh as he nodded, sitting beside him, who was moments before drawing some flowers. "okay, well... then i should show you my sheets of designs, hmm?"

"that won't be needed", yunho said after a while. "what's the use of getting a tattoo and it being generic?"

"what do you mean? there's nothing wrong with it, especially if it's the first time you're getting inked."

"yes but... it's not what i want", he affirmed, staring at hongjoong's eyes. he loved them very much, his hyung looked so much like a delicate doll even with all the tattoos and piercings decorating his shape. he could look fierce and scary at first but everything about him was so soft and detailed from up close. "i want you to design me something special. something only i will have and only you have drawn."

it took the artist a while to have those words sinking in, but once he did, he smiled widely at the taller. "you're so sweet, yunho-yah~ want me to make a special tattoo for you even though you're not a huge fan of them. that's adorable."

"why are you teasing me about it?", he deadpanned, feeling slightly embarrassed at that.

"because you're my cute boyfriend whom i adore", he replied with a grin, pinching his cheek. "well, then let's get to work, right?"

yunho nodded at that as he watched hongjoong put his previous drawing aside, taking a new sheet of paper. he flicked two of his fingers that were holding his pencil, making it move in circles back and forth, as his other hand poked his lips. he was always so damn attractive, but whenever he was focused, he became much hotter. 

"do you have anything in mind?", he asked after a while, tilting his head to meet the younger's gaze.

he put some thought about it too. "i want something that reminds me of you, or maybe us both?", he asked tentatively. he wasn't sure what he wanted, he just really wanted hongjoong to tattoo him and make it _extremely_ special. "something that we both know is about us, you know. but not something obvious like our names or faces."

the older stiffened a bit of his face, but he still nodded along. "i could try working around it...", he said quietly, fingers still playing with the pencil in thought. the room stayed quiet for a while, both deep in thought.

or, well, _hongjoong_ was deep in thought. yunho's mind went blank, it was too hard of a task for him to transform his idea into an _actual_ image. he really wanted to help but he couldn't think of anything, so he decided to trust that his boyfriend would come up with something. thus, as the light haired pondered about it, the other rested his head on his shoulder. instinctively, the hand that was playing with the pencil let it go and pet his dark hair.

"aren't you a big puppy", he giggled to himself. 

"yes, i am. and you're a small kitty."

hongjoong rolled his eyes at that. they've had that conversation before once, where he mentioned how the taller man loved attention at all times, like a puppy, to which he was answered that then it meant that he was a kitty instead, who would rather be in his own space but also deep down wanted attention just as much.

and at that, yunho noticed that something clicked on his boyfriend's head. "oh my god, yunho. that's it."

"hmm?"

"what if i tattooed a small kitty resting on a larger dog's head?", he said as he started doodling something. "it could symbolize us! you like protecting me and being all cute but also as i'm the older one you also love being doted on by. so a cat being on its head could also mean that despite being smaller it's the one on top."

"hyung", he laughed as he kept explaining his idea. "you're not exactly the one on top of me."

the artist's cheeks got red at that, nervously blinking a couple of times as he slapped his shoulder. "not what i meant! i meant that i'm the older and more mature one."

"that last one is also debatable."

"oh shut up, will you", he complained again, rolling his eyes. "anyway, do you like this idea? i could change some things, or maybe add some other details. or make something simpler because this will probably be too big and i know you hate tattoos and feeling pain--"

"no, i love it! don't change this idea", yunho said honestly. "it's cute, unique and meaningful. i'll take it."

"okay", hongjoong nodded, making some sketches on the paper. "where do you want to tattoo it, by the way?"

"i'm not sure. you don't have any tattoo on your back, do you?"

"if you exclude the one that starts at my neck then no, why?"

the younger gulped a second time, continuing to speak in a quieter voice. "can we... match?"

that question made the smaller man stare at him again, dumbfounded. "of course we can! i've been wanting this since forever, yunho, oh my god."

 _i know_ , he refused to say it out loud. despite hongjoong never saying it with all the words, it was obvious that his hyung had thought of it more than once. and now that he's decided to ink his skin, why not make it a couple thing?

"i think i'll have to make more sketches until i decide on a final design, but it's pretty much done for now", he said proudly, showing the few drawings he's done to his boyfriend.

animals weren't hongjoong's forte, but he was still an excellent artist with a great mind. "i love it. so, when are you getting it done, do you have an idea? i'm excited to get it now. can't wait to have it on our bodies."

"patient, baby", he smiled at his dongsaeng, petting his hair once more before kissing his lips. "i need time to make it perfect and all."

"okay. i'll _try_ to be patient."

"thank you. now off, you go. i have work to do."

"do you?", yunho tilted his head innocently. "i know you have at least an hour until the next appointment."

"yes, but the parlour is still open and all. i need to be available if anyone enters."

"even with your boyfriend _right here_?", he pouted at the older. "wow, hyung. that's low."

hongjoong rolled his eyes. "you really are like a big puppy begging for attention, huh? you're lucky i love you so much."

 _i really am very lucky to have you_ , yunho thought, but couldn't say it. not when the other shortened the distance between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [deobitinys follow me](https://heecheondo.carrd.co/)


End file.
